Glimpse of the Past
by Allen the Musician
Summary: A pleasant day spent with siblings, with nothing to do except to enjoy one another's company. Simplicity at its finest. If only things could have remained simple forever. Lelouch and the girls; Nunnally, Euphemia and Cornelia. R


Disclaimer - I do not own Code Geass nor any of the characters.

Glimpse of the Past

"Lulu!"

A young boy with dark hair and violet eyes turned his gaze in the direction of this girlish voice that had called out to him. The first thing he caught sight of was a head full of pink hair and the ghost of a small smile appeared on his face. Not everyone could get away with using such a nickname to refer to him but the boy never said anything to this particular girl.

Not that it really would have done him much good if he had.

"There you are Lelouch," the girl said as she came to a halt a few feet from the spot where the young boy was standing. Wearing a crown of flowers on top of her long hair the girl offered the boy named Lelouch a broad smile before abruptly plopping a matching crown atop his own dark hair. "Here, I made you something."

"Um…" Lelouch stammered, somewhat at a loss for words. There was a slightly confused expression on the child's face as his eyes shifted toward the crown that the girl had unceremoniously dropped onto his head. He wasn't sure what had possessed her to put it there but somehow knew that it was odd. "Euphie… boys can't wear flowers."

The girl named Euphie looked less than concerned and the smile on her face never once faltered. "But it matches mine," she beamed, seemingly ignoring his words as she gestured to the matching crown that she was wearing on top of her own long hair. "Isn't it pretty?"

This statement did absolutely nothing to alleviate the boy's confusion. In fact, if anything, it only added to said confusion. "Huh?"

"That's not fair Euphie!"

Yet another girl's voice, this one sounding more childish and having a decidedly petulant air about it. Both Euphie and Lelouch turned toward the sound and their gazes simultaneously focused on a small girl, appearing to be several years younger than themselves. The small, pig-tailed girl was trotting toward them, a pout firmly affixed to her face as her gaze shifting back and forth between the two older children. "I want to make something for my brother too."

Lelouch offered his sister a consoling look as she came to a stop between him and Euphie. It wasn't unusual for his younger sister to want to do the same things that the older children were doing but he wasn't sure that her small fingers would be able to weave the flowers together in the same intricate manner that Euphie had. "I think it's too hard for you Nunnally."

The girl's pout only increased at this point. "I can to do it!"

"You certainly can," Euphie said in a cheerful tone of voice, taking up a handful of flowers and carefully showing the smaller girl how to thread them together to form the chains that she had formed the crowns with.

Lelouch stood on and watched as Nunnally did indeed thread the flowers together just as Euphie had shown her. Granted the younger girl's braids weren't as clean or secure as the older girl's but that was to be expected. Her fine motor skills were less developed after all. The small girl was beaming by the time she finally finished her floral creation, which she promptly hung around her older brother's neck.

"Thank you Nunnally," Lelouch said, not even bothering to reiterate the fact that boys weren't supposed to wear flowers. He wouldn't do anything to hurt Nunnally's feelings for the world but instead wore the gift that she had given him with his head held high. As though it were a necklace comprised of gold and jewels instead of small white flower petals woven together. And the crown that Euphie had given to him, the thing that had started this all in the first place, was completely forgotten.

"Euphemia…" a somewhat stern feminine voice called out, breaking into Lelouch's musings. The voice sounded as though the owner were scolding the girl but there was a note of amusement behind that tone that couldn't be hidden. "What have you done to poor Lelouch?"

The group turned and watched as a girl with hair the same shade as Euphie's walked toward them.

"Sister Cornelia!" Euphie called out excitedly, not even bothering to take note of the sternness that was in the older girl's voice. That was simply a part of Cornelia's personality that was ever present and not one that Euphie even noticed any longer. "Nunnally and I made wreaths of flowers for Lelouch! Aren't they pretty?"

"They are pretty," Cornelia conceded with a nod of her head, trying not to laugh at Lelouch's current predicament. "But that isn't the point. Young gentlemen aren't supposed to wear things that are pretty…"

"But Sister Cornelia," Nunnally said, tears appearing in her large blue eyes. "We made them for brother and… and he likes them." At this point she turned pleading eyes to the young boy. "Don't you Lelouch?"

Both Cornelia and Euphie turned their attention toward Lelouch, to see what his reply would be.

Without so much as a second of hesitation Lelouch nodded his head, leaning forward and giving Nunnally a hug. "I love them Nunnally."

"See?" Nunnally said, turning toward Cornelia and smiling. "Lelouch likes them so… so nothing else matters."

Cornelia was taken aback for a moment, not having expected something so poignant from someone so young but she recovered quickly. "I suppose you're right Nunnally, that is all that matters."

"That's right," Euphie said, her already broad smile widening even further.

However this happy scene was abruptly replaced by a blood-stained Euphie, a glazed over look in her eyes.

* * *

Waking with a gasp Lelouch gazed around wildly for a moment, seemingly not recognizing his surroundings nor recalling where he was. However the initial panic resided as the teen remembered where he was… and everything that had happened.

"Euphie…" he said, wiping at his sweat-drenched forehead with the back of his hand. It hadn't been his intention to use the power of Geass on his sister, merely something that had happened owing to the fact that his control over the power had slipped. Words uttered carelessly had resulted in his sister having take part in a massacre that should never have happened. And, while it was true that Lelouch had done many things that had resulted in the deaths of others, this seemed to be weighing on his sole more than the others.

Because it hadn't been a planned loss for the greater good but instead a mistake made out of carelessness.

But this knowledge only increased his desire to see the downfall of Brittannia… he had to make certain that Euphie's death wasn't in vain.

Clenching his hands into fists Lelouch vowed, "I will succeed."

A/N - My first attempt at Code Geass. The scene with the flowers was taken from the manga and added upon. Hope that you enjoyed.


End file.
